Twinkling twilight stars
by Serenissime
Summary: My attempt at a cliche idea- i think it'll probably be good. A version of twilight where Bella has a different personality, and deals with edward differently; what will happen?
1. Preface

TWINKLING TWILIGHT STARS

An "if I was Bella Swan" fanfiction by Kynthia Tyre

**Hi guys, Kynthia here!**

**I always wanted to write a twilight fanfiction where I was Bella but always thought it was too common or too cliché. But then I realized, screw what my sister's friends think. I can write whatever I damn well please!**

**I live for your reviews.**

** Preface**

**I could understand the decisions that had landed me where I was now. Too much fantasy could land someone like me in a bad place. Edward had always seemed masochistic, but now I realized that I was the masochist. The martyr always was. My mother had pounded it into my head that I didn't need to take care of her when she left Charlie. What she didn't understand was that her assurances just made me firm in my decisions.**

**Edward had told me he would hold me personally responsible if anything happened to me. I was sad that I couldn't keep the promise that I had made to him. He had been my first, and it looked like my last, love. **

**I closed my eyes and held my breath, my fear of the hunter overshadowing everything but my silent farewell.**

**Well, whaddaya think? Review and message me ideas! I might use them in the story if I hit a writer's block. **

**Kynthia**


	2. Flight

**Hi, Kynthia here! I got bored so I wrote more.**

**PS. I don't own Twilight**

** Flight**

**Today I was leaving Pheonix; a stupid decision, but one that I was more than happy to act on. I hated the heat. Thank goodness we had moved away from the city and into the smaller town of Wickenburg after I had complained about the city enough to drive Renee crazy.**

**In the state of Washington, under a constant cover of clouds, there exists a small town called Forks. I love Forks. The rain, shade and cold had been my comfort during the summers when the only alternative would be spending my time in the Blistering heat of the desert. It was to Forks I now sent myself, with abounding glee.**

**I felt bad about leaving Renee, but I knew she'd be happier now. She'd be able to stay with Phil on the road, and I knew she disliked staying home with me when he was away. I wanted her to be happy. I'd miss her. I would miss our little house and her snores from the other room. The coyotes howling, the stars shining and the craggy peaks of the mountains jagging like a city skyline in the distance. **

**We were already at the airport, waiting for my flight. My mom and I spoke while the other flyers were being called to board. "I'll miss you mom. Don't worry, I'll write to you every day. I doubt you'll even notice that I'm gone." I said, more confidently than I felt. Whenever I lied, I usually had to leave before I got to guilty and admitted the truth. Knowing this, my mother just laughed. So, hugging my mother goodbye, I boarded a plane to Tacoma and gazed out the plane window as I watched Arizona get farther and farther away. **

**I didn't mind the plane rides. It was more the ride with Charlie. It was kind of awkward with him. I could talk about the weather, or the latest story in the paper, but we didn't spend enough time together so that we could really relate to one another. **

**Charlie was waiting for me in his police cruiser. It was a bad omen, not at all like the rain, which was actually just plain inevitable. Our conversation was short, not at all wordy. "So… Why'd you decide to come to Forks Bells?" "No reason. Bored of the sun, I guess." "Oh." Every now and then he or I would take a stab at conversation, and fail miserably. When we finally arrived at his tiny house, I realized exactly what I was signing on for. He probably didn't know how to cook, and from past experience I knew he didn't have a dishwasher. I was doomed. **

**In the driveway there was a faded red pickup. It was big and looked tough, like it could demolish any car it wanted to and walk away unscathed. When Charlie told me it was mine, I hugged him, something that was usually awkward for both of us, but suprisedly wasn't this time. Between my "oh thankyouthankyouthankyou"s, Charlie managed to squeeze in that Billy Black, his friend from the Quileute rez had sold it to him cheap. I was glad I had put up with the fishing trips then, even if they had been impossibly boring.**

**I sighed and beat Charlie to the door, waiting impatiently for him to get to the door and open it. Getting inside, I felt like it would have been better if I camped out in the car. The house looked too much the same. Bright yellow cabinets painted by Renee, all the old family photos… It sort of creeped me out that he had never gotten over my mom. I wished they could have been happier together.**

**I hurried upstairs before Charlie could ask questions. Neither of us were good with conversations. My room was the same as always. Old secondhand computer at a desk, rickety bed frame and faded quilt, yellowing lace curtains and early drawings pinned up on the wall. My sketchbook, pencils and paints were even on the unfilled half of my desk. Charlie hadn't forgotten a thing. **

**He remembered too much from the old days, I concluded there suddenly. He had unpacked my books and put them in the bookshelf categorically, even organized the sheet music for the miniature harp he had bought me for my birthday one year. That sat in the corner next to a cushion and my favorite blanket. Even Coconut, my teddy bear, was still here in this room. I dumped my stuff on the floor and collapsed into bed, yanking on pajamas and stripping off dirty clothes as I went down. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.**

**At 4am the next morning, I woke up, unable to sleep. There was no solace in the world was there? I took my sketchpad from the desk and opened it to the next blank page. As I dozed I sketched, letting my subconscious deposit it's worries on paper instead of inside my already clogged head.**

**My mother had always said I had an unhealthy obsession with drawing, but really she didn't understand. I had told her plenty of times that I felt like nobody could truly empathize with my thoughts and getting them down on paper was just… relief, sort of. I glanced down at the paper and jerked myself fully awake.**

**I had drawn eyes. Eyes that were glaring up at me with unmistakeable loathing. They looked scary, like they wanted to murder me, impale me on a steel spike and splatter my entrails around me as I screamed in horror. This was not an optimistic drawing. WHY WAS I DRAWING IT THEN???? Slapping my forehead, I put my sketchpad back on my bedside table and flopped back into a laying down position.**

**I stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine patterns that weren't there. The rain splattered on the windows and pelted the roof while the wind howled around the house. It wasn't coyotes, but it was enough to get me to sleep.**

**I had no idea what my first day at forks high would be like.**

**How's that? I had no idea what to do writing a Bella as me POV thingie. I hope I did ok. SEND ME REVIEWS PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!**

**Kynthia**


	3. First Sight

Hi guys, I think I'm addicted to writing this story…. I really wanted to see what happened next so… Here it is!

Chapter 2: First sight

I had never been one to stall, or be a coward, but I'd say that I was pretty much one today. How could I face being the new girl in a school? HOW? I would be like an alien in this tiny town. A topic for gossip or scandal. I had never had more than one friend at a time at my old schools, and I was sure with such a small student body, I wouldn't succeed here.

I hoped that I wasn't the only new kid. People here talked too much for that. Charlie had left this morning grumbling about traffic routes, so I figured he wouldn't mind me slinking down the stairs a little later than I was supposed to be up. Here in forks, my shorts and tank tops wouldn't survive, and my aversion to jeans was considered a handicap. Wool slacks were not very fashionable these days, or so I heard. I walked my weird walk, as Renee called it, out to my truck and opened the door with a sigh. It was such a relief not to have to always wait for Renee to be ready to go with me too.

Maneuvering the parking lot of forks high school was my first task of the day. I wasn't late, in fact I was early despite my intentions, so I had to put on a brave face and walk my way through a crowd of students who didn't know me. Heads turned as I passed, just because I was new, something that wasn't part of the familiar dull, rainy landscape that usually surrounded the red brick buildings of Forks high. My first class was easy. There was no AP classes here; that was something that I was not looking forward to. Oh well, at least nobody would critisize my work or my grades.

I quickly learned many things. My pale skin was not a standout. Because of the overcast, many people had pale skin. My quietness apparently was. Jessica, a girl who had several classes with me chattered incessantly all the way from one class we had together to the next. Angela, a girl who was in several of my classes also was quieter, which meant that I liked her more than Jessica the incessant chatterer.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. The cafeteria food was okay, and the lunchroom chatter was fine, but I tuned it out as I had tuned everything out today. I missed Renee. There was nothing to do at the table except sit so the next time I was asked a question I threw myself into the conversation almost obviously TOO animatedly. "Bella, how do you think it will end up?" was a question I hated. Especially when it happened to be about sports, something I was not very good at unless it involved running. It was ten minutes into the conversation when I looked up and saw them.

They looked… amazing. So surreal that I blinked to check If I had really seen them. The one on the far right was blond, tall and leonine, staring off into space with a tortured expression on his face. Next to him was a tiny girl with spiky black hair and pixie features. She was sort of like Tinkerbell. Next to her was a lankier more teenage looking boy, with bronze untidy hair and a face that could break any girl's heart. Sitting next to him were the two that looked… the most out of place. One was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was tall and golden haired, like a princess in a fairy tale. The other was a big guy, who looked like a wrestler or a football player. Yet there was a look to him that made him seem more like a lovable teddy bear than a big mean jock.

I looked away almost immediately, not wanting them to look up and see me watching them. I snuck glances until Jessica noticed. "Staring at the Cullens? Don't worry, everybody does sooner or later. Just 'cause they're hot they get looked at the most." I was kind of shocked she would say something like that aloud. "Why would you say that? I mean… Even if you do think that it would still be rude to say it where somebody could hear you and tell them." Voicing my opinions seemed like a good opinion before Jessica responded. "The Cullens don't talk to anyone. I mean, don't you think that's rude?" I just mumbled "Oh." And played with my food. I was more than a little bit curious about who these 'Cullens' were and why they were such outcasts. I spent a chunk of lunch gathering up the spunk to ask something else.

"Which Cullen was the boy with the reddish-brown hair?" I asked tentatively, risking a smile at Jessica and a glance at the boy. "He's Edward Cullen. The tiny girl is Alice Cullen and the tall girl is Rosalie Hale. The big guy is Emmett Cullen and the Blonde guy is Jasper Hale. Don't waste your time with any of them. They're TOGETHER, together. Edward isn't with anyone, but he doesn't date. No girl is good enough for him apparently." She sniffed, as if the idea of Edward offended her. Then it hit me. She had asked him out. A clear case of the sour grapes.

I had a feeling that the Cullens were somehow listening to everything we said about them. I was getting paranoid. Just then I looked up and met Edward Cullen's eyes. I stopped breathing. I felt my eyes go out of focus, like they do when I'm really nervous or scared and my stomach fluttered. Edward looked merely curious about something, yet still I could not look away. When he finally looked away, I was practically blue. I had to figure out what was going on.

Biology was the first class after lunch. I headed to Mr. Varner's room, hoping that all the lab partners weren't taken. I walked in and saw that the only seat available was next to Edward Cullen.

Hey guys, I live for your reviews. PLZ REVIEW!

Kynthia


	4. Remembering to breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

_That's when I saw that the only seat availiable was next to Edward Cullen._

I'd never been one for ghost stories, but as I took a few steps closer to Edward, his expression looked like it belonged more in Bram Stoker's Dracula than a high school classroom. It was kind of hot... In a creepy, scary way. I was pretty sure I had gone white. I always stopped breathing when I was nervous.

I walked up to the desk, and took a deep breath, trying not to faint. He seemed so... intimidating. "Hi." I squeaked it out, unable to get enough oxygen.

Many a braver girl would have said more to him as Edward Cullen had a face hotter than any models' but I kept my mouth shut. He seemed like he was suffering. I wondered, was there something wrong? Could I help? But as I sat down he gave me a glare of such unadulterated hatred that I closed my mouth so fast I bit my tongue. The lab was on Cell theory, something I'd studied in 8th grade. It did little to distract me from the burning questions in my head. When the bell rung he shot out of his seat so fast you'd think he was allergic to my shampoo. Well, I thought that it smelled fine, and last time I checked, strawberries were on the smell good list. I felt hurt that he would seem to be so quick to judge me.

Outside Biology I didn't manage to dodge Mike Newton like I had that morning with the excuse of leaving my lucky pen in the classroom, so I had to put up with his talk as I walked to P.E. Ugh. I hated gym. "So did you stab Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that before." Mike's question startled me out of my reverie. So this was not normal behavior for Edward Cullen. Why was he so angry with ME then? "I don't know. Maybe he didn't eat breakfast and forgot his lunch money." I said lamely. "If I were lucky enough to sit next to you I would have talked to you." Mike said, as if trying to assure me that I was welcome in this inconsequential town.

As soon as I finished high school, I was moving to Hawaii.

Gym was a nightmare, mostly because volleyball wasn't a skill I had mastered. The clumsy thing I had learned to control, though I still tripped often, and I had mastered several indoor sports. However, Volleyball was a big no.

When I got home I concentrated mainly on chores. When I was down on something chores always took my mind off things. I struggled to make spaghetti and meatballs, do the laundry and get through Calculus without any catastrophes, suprising myself immensely when I succeeded. Forks was boring because of it's ease. In Phoenix, my mother was always challenging me in the hardest ways possible, but here I was left to ponder my own devices for far too long. I could practice my harp, (Renee had it delivered up the week before I got here) I could do schoolwork, I could clean or cook or one of another million things. But all of these things were boringly safe. I dreamed of surfing in Malibu and hiking Havasu canyon. Not playing dutiful daughter in Forks. But somehow I knew that I would have to stay as long as Charlie needed me. Which I was hoping was not forever.

I sighed. Charlie needed looking after. He couldn't cook at ALL. I would be here as long as he needed me.

As I stirred the spaghetti, I thought of the mystery Edward Cullen presented. What had caused him to dislike me so quickly? Was it something people were saying about me?

I sighed again as Charlie came in through the door, sniffing the smell of garlic and oregano. I smiled wryly. I could sense a routine in the making.

The next morning, I searched for the silver car, hoping to confront him and ask him if he had a problem with me. But he wasn't there. It somehow made the day even worse than I expected, if that were at all possible. Days turned into weeks and things got… odd.

Mike and Eric competed to see who got to sit next to me, Jessica and Angela became my friends. I had never truly wanted a life here in Forks. To me, Forks was just nice. Nice. It made it almost bearable, if it weren't for the nagging feeling that I was the reason Edward Cullen had left school. It was a horrible nagging that ruined every day.

Every morning I would look around the school parking lot for the silver car and it wouldn't be there. Well, at least, he wouldn't be there. It made things eerie. I kept telling myself I shouldn't let it get to me, but I never listen to my own advice.

It was a few weeks later that the most unexpected thing in the world happened.

I got up, and it was like every other morning- with a downside. The skies above hinted rain, or worse, snow. Throughout the day, as the expected snow fell from the sky, the kids planned a battle of the blizzard while I held my binder up like a shield, ready to block snow bombs. Everything was going fine… until I walked into the cafeteria.

There were five people sitting at the Cullen's table. "Aren't you going to get lunch Bella?" Mike's voice rang out, a bit too loud for the lunch line. "I feel nauseous." I said quickly, finding that it wasn't entirely a lie. I didn't know how I was going to make it through lunch now.

**Hi, Kynthia here! I live for your reviews, and please, please tell me if there's anything specific you want alter-ego Bella to do.**


End file.
